


Screw Someone Else's Roommate (Podfic)

by juice817



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Podfic, podfic reader Juice817
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6570343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817





	Screw Someone Else's Roommate (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Screw Someone Else's Roommate](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/190105) by chash. 



**Title:** [Screw Someone Else's Roommate](http://longsufferingly.livejournal.com/78014.html)  
 **Author:** chash  
 **Reader:** juice817  
 **Rating:** R   
**Pairing:** Michael Rosenbaum/Misha Collins, Jared Padalecki/Jensen Ackles  
 **Disclaimer:** Lies and untruths.  
 **Summary:** College AU. Michael Rosenbaum loves his big gay roommate, which is how he ends up scheming with Misha Collins.

**Format:** mp3

12.99 MB, 14 min 11 sec

Download or listen [here](https://www.box.net/shared/56us02ugry)  
Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?mzdm4jwgodm)


End file.
